<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>佑珉的到來-4 by Didy_miny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669240">佑珉的到來-4</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny'>Didy_miny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ABO未來向 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:15:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ABO未來向 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848004</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>佑珉的到來-4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>因為在劇組的不適才讓圓佑發現自己懷孕的事實，珉奎說什麼都不願意讓他隔天就回劇組</p><p> </p><p>在珉奎的強硬堅持下圓佑躺在床上休息了整整一天，這是他幾個月來第一次睡到自然醒</p><p> </p><p>不得不說充足的休息對一個孕夫來說是多麼重要的事，經過一天的休息圓佑確實感受到他的狀況比前些日子好了許多</p><p> </p><p>隔了一天回到劇組，導演跟監製已經知道圓佑懷孕的事，小心翼翼的樣子讓他有些不習慣，特別是監製之前一直說他變胖，現在知道原因了，有點不知所措，道歉也不對道喜也挺奇怪的</p><p> </p><p>圓佑看那兩人的態度之後，覺得自己不告訴其他工作人員跟演員的覺得太對了，不過這些都比不上在緊緊跟在身後，剛剛還死命不放手的，現在正在跟劇組打招呼的珉奎</p><p> </p><p>一個小時前</p><p> </p><p>圓佑正要出門，珉奎擋在他前頭坐在玄關穿鞋</p><p> </p><p>「你要出門？」</p><p> </p><p>「嗯」</p><p> </p><p>珉奎穿好鞋，隨即拿出圓佑的給他套上仔細的幫鞋帶，圓佑只需要站著就有人服務</p><p> </p><p>「去哪？」</p><p> </p><p>「跟你一起去啊」</p><p> </p><p>「為什麼？你去幹嘛」</p><p> </p><p>從來都沒跟過的珉奎盡然破天荒的要去劇組，圓佑有些不可思議，而且今天有情緒很重戲還有床戲，珉奎看了不知道會怎樣</p><p> </p><p>「我要去看著你把我給你準備的愛心便當吃完啊，我們的寶寶很需要營養，這樣才能順利長大」</p><p> </p><p>「呀！我保證會吃完，你不去行不行」</p><p> </p><p>「不行」珉奎抬起頭，隔著衣服在圓佑的肚皮上輕吻「我要去保護我們的寶寶」</p><p> </p><p>「你在那又沒事做」</p><p> </p><p>「有啊，我在休息室等圓圓，你需要休息的時候或是不舒服的時候，我在你身邊不是更好嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>圓佑又辯駁了幾句，珉奎總有話回他，只好不得已讓珉奎跟著他來到劇組</p><p> </p><p>劇組的人一看到他就一窩蜂的圍在珉奎身邊，說起人氣他可不比圓佑遜色，甚至是有過之而無不及，看著對眾人露出陽光般的笑容圓佑有些吃味，難道懷孕真得會讓自己佔有慾爆發嗎</p><p> </p><p>人肉發電機打招呼打的夠久了，圓佑把他拉回休息室</p><p> </p><p>「說好了啊，看戲可以不許干擾我，也不許干擾其他人，還有不要一直露出那個傻傻的笑，免得別人覺得你是個傻子」</p><p> </p><p>珉奎一把攔住圓佑的腰讓他最大限度的靠向自己</p><p> </p><p>「圓圓吃醋了？」</p><p> </p><p>「哪有，我是怕你影響我們劇組的專業度」</p><p> </p><p>圓佑重重的拍了他的胸膛，試圖讓兩人的距離拉開，卻被珉奎攬的更緊</p><p> </p><p>「好，我會聽話在旁邊等圓圓拍攝的」</p><p> </p><p>圓佑露出淡淡的笑，接受珉奎靠過來的嘴唇，輕輕一吻，雙手繞過他的後腰，把頭靠在他的脖頸</p><p> </p><p>「好困，不想工作」換來珉奎寵溺的摸頭</p><p> </p><p>圓佑今天的第一場戲就是那場情緒很重的戲</p><p> </p><p>是圓佑的角色發現被曾經最愛的人背叛，需要表現出憤怒傷心，同時又要保住自尊心</p><p> </p><p>壓不住怒火的質問對方，卻要紅著眼強忍眼淚掩蓋自己的悲傷和委屈，在對方走後才頹靡的落淚和發洩</p><p> </p><p>圓佑的演技經過多年的磨練，從排練開始就表現的極好，且為了保持情緒，在換鏡位的空檔都冷著一張臉，理都不理一下珉奎，一臉委屈的蹲在他身邊</p><p> </p><p>「卡！很好，休息半小時，換下一場」</p><p> </p><p>半小時其實沒什麼實質性的休息，補完妝換完衣服半小時就過了</p><p> </p><p>接下來就是床戲，圓佑沒有事先跟珉奎說有床戲，本以為珉奎知道了會大吃飛醋，跟自己鬧彆扭，或是對演對手戲的演員釋放敵意</p><p> </p><p>但全程珉奎只是在一旁看著，而且為了鏡位，圓佑和另一位演員長時間貼在一起，珉奎仍是一臉平靜毫無波瀾</p><p> </p><p>反倒是圓佑接觸到不熟悉的信息素，產生排斥又是孕期，一直有反胃的感覺，皺著眉強忍，害的對方演員以為自己哪裡做錯，不斷的道歉</p><p> </p><p>礙於還不能公開，圓佑處以一個不知該如何解釋的尷尬氣氛，同時發現珉奎的毫無反應讓他心裡有種說不出的失落感</p><p> </p><p>終於拍完下戲後，午休時間圓佑在休息室抱著垃圾桶乾嘔</p><p> </p><p>「還好嗎？圓圓要不要喝點水」</p><p> </p><p>「不要，借我靠一下就好」</p><p> </p><p>圓佑靠在珉奎身上努力吸取自己最熟悉的味道，珉奎攬著他的肩膀輕輕安撫，嘴上卻開始做抱怨</p><p> </p><p>「哥好壞，沒事先跟我說今天有床戲」</p><p> </p><p>「吃醋了？」</p><p> </p><p>「哼，那不過是演戲，真正能跟你做那件事的只有我，我才不吃醋呢」</p><p> </p><p>「那為什麼說我壞」</p><p> </p><p>「因為我擔心，拍床戲被人壓著的動作不可避免，寶寶還很脆弱，你被壓著的時候我的心都提在半空中了」</p><p> </p><p>「提前說了，還是得演啊」</p><p> </p><p>「那不一樣，如果你提早跟我說我就可以做一些心理建設，才不至於緊張，所以哥真得很壞」</p><p> </p><p>聽了珉奎的話圓佑的失落感更甚了，因為以前圓佑拍床戲時珉奎的反應是極大的</p><p> </p><p>“原來孩子比我重要嗎？”</p><p> </p><p>“雖然說珉奎沒有干擾是再好不過了，但為什麼我這麼失落呢”</p><p> </p><p>正常來說珉奎應該至少要在下戲後抱著圓佑說：我要給哥消毒消毒你只能有我的味道，這樣才對的</p><p> </p><p>“難道這就是傳說中的孕夫症候群嗎？”</p><p> </p><p>「圓圓，該吃午餐了」</p><p> </p><p>不知何時珉奎已經拿出自己做的便當，準備餵食圓佑</p><p> </p><p>但他卻一點也不想吃，搖搖頭推走珉奎遞過來的湯匙</p><p> </p><p>「不想吃」</p><p> </p><p>「不行，這樣寶寶會沒有營養長大，為了寶寶哥多少吃一些吧，來張嘴，啊~」</p><p> </p><p>“為了寶寶……珉奎真得只在意寶寶嗎？”</p><p> </p><p>圓佑心裡的波動越來越大，直接無視珉奎，自顧自在沙發上躺下</p><p> </p><p>「不舒服，想休息」</p><p> </p><p>「哥……」</p><p> </p><p>「……」圓佑閉上眼沒有理會珉奎的叫喚</p><p> </p><p>「好吧，晚點再吃，哥躺在我腿上吧，舒服一點」</p><p> </p><p>珉奎最後妥協，替圓佑蓋上小毛毯，輕手輕腳的把他的頭移到自己腿上，輕輕的拍著</p><p> </p><p>躺在珉奎的大腿上，吸收著他的味道，接受珉奎的溫柔，圓佑一時間的情緒被撫平了，最大限度的往他懷裡鑽，珉奎發現動靜，隨即在彎下腰在圓佑的髮梢印上一吻</p><p> </p><p>“果然還是我太敏感了”</p><p> </p><p>圓佑安心的在珉奎腿上進入睡眠</p><p> </p><p>後面的幾天兩人就一直維持這個模式，珉奎天天跟來劇組，跟在圓佑身邊照顧他</p><p> </p><p>圓佑也是沒有自己的戲份就躲回休息區，拿著劇本翻看</p><p> </p><p>表面上看似正常，但彼此的心裡都有一絲不安的敏感</p><p> </p><p>圓佑在休息室裡就是一直研究劇本，沒有花多少時間在休息，總是把眼睛搞得酸澀不已也不願停下，在攝影棚內每場戲的排演甚至不需要入鏡的鏡頭也都親力親為搞得自己站得腰酸腳麻</p><p> </p><p>連導演監製都告訴他可以休息不必如此，也只是說了句</p><p> </p><p>「這是我的工作，應該的」</p><p> </p><p>在珉奎看來圓佑這是把工作駕臨於肚子裡的寶寶之上，也不好好照顧自己的身體</p><p> </p><p>更讓珉奎生氣的是，圓佑不肯乖乖吃飯，每次就只吃幾口，隨後窩在沙發上喊著想睡覺，看著他一直瘦弱的身材，以後如果寶寶變大了，他要怎麼支撐，珉奎可不願意以後圓佑因為寶寶受苦受難的</p><p> </p><p>而圓佑這邊則是覺得珉奎只要緊寶寶，不在意自己的想法不尊重自己的工作</p><p> </p><p>圓佑認真研究劇本是想要用最短的時間把戲一次拍到好，盡快把這個工作完美的結束，之後可以好好的養胎</p><p> </p><p>珉奎卻一直在一旁碎念著</p><p> </p><p>「哥，別看了，你要多休息，才有足夠的體力，應付寶寶成長啊」</p><p> </p><p>還有圓佑的胃口還是不好，吃不下多少東西總是反胃，偏偏珉奎不願他吃自己喜歡又不太會反胃蔬菜餅乾來補充熱量，能吃幾口便當墊墊胃就不錯了</p><p> </p><p>每當圓佑想躺在沙發休息，珉奎雖然會照習慣讓他枕著大腿，嘴上卻依然不饒人</p><p> </p><p>「哥，你別只吃零食，正餐也得吃，不然寶寶的營養會不夠，而且你自己的體重會支撐不了寶寶的」</p><p> </p><p>圓佑時常因為這樣氣得牙癢癢，但一靠到珉奎身上，聞到屬於彼此的信息素，也就默默的按下自己的脾氣，畢竟珉奎為了照顧他，連可以在家休息的時間都犧牲了</p><p> </p><p>一直不停告訴自己</p><p> </p><p>“全圓佑，你這是孕夫症候群，別想太多了”</p><p> </p><p>兩個人就這樣一個悶葫蘆似的悶在心裡不說，一個害怕自家孕夫冷臉生氣忍著沒說</p><p> </p><p>搞得各自在心裡難受，委屈不已</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>兩個禮拜過後總算熬到了殺青，圓佑手頭上就只剩下幾個月後的發佈會，到時就算挺著肚子出現也不算什麼，照個公司的公關手法</p><p> </p><p>還可以包裝成“生產前的最後作品，要再看下一部可得等上一等了”作為熱點宣傳</p><p> </p><p>不過在殺青宴上，監製公佈圓佑懷孕的消息，所有人都長大著嘴下巴都快掉下來了</p><p> </p><p>圓佑看著竟有種捉弄人的成就感，皺著鼻子笑起來，一整個殺青宴就靠在珉奎身上，接受別人的道賀，珉奎替他擋酒，自己只要負責笑著就行</p><p> </p><p>回家途中，兩人坐在後座，圓佑依然靠在喝了七分醉的珉奎</p><p> </p><p>「圓圓~」</p><p> </p><p>「嗯？」</p><p> </p><p>「累不累？」</p><p> </p><p>圓佑無奈的輕笑手身上去捏珉奎通紅的臉</p><p> </p><p>「不會，你才累這是喝了多少酒啊」</p><p> </p><p>珉奎憨憨的傻笑，兩支手比出一段距離</p><p> </p><p>「喝了這~麼多喔」</p><p> </p><p>有順勢把圓佑摟住往自己懷裡塞</p><p> </p><p>「我們圓圓不累就好」吧唧一口親在圓佑的額頭上「今天開始你就只能是我的了不用在跟那些小夥子拍戲了」</p><p> </p><p>想來珉奎這些天也是醋一桶接著一桶的喝，只是看在圓佑的面子上一直忍著沒有發作，值得嘉獎</p><p> </p><p>圓佑也伸出雙手環繞珉奎的腹腰，旁若無人的埋在珉奎的胸膛中，吸取他即使沾染了酒味仍然好聞的味道</p><p> </p><p>前方開車的助理被塞滿你狗糧，現在也只能無語問蒼天了</p><p> </p><p>回到家裡，圓佑替不勝酒力的珉奎擦擦臉和手腳</p><p> </p><p>坐在床邊看著他可愛的睡顏，把手附在自己的小腹上</p><p> </p><p>「寶寶，要乖乖長大喔，爹地跟爸比都很期待你的到來喔」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不過後面的日子，圓佑低估了孕期的痛苦還有孕夫症候群</p><p> </p><p>不知怎的一出劇組之後的日子，肚子裡的寶寶邊開始鬧騰了，吃什麼吐什麼</p><p> </p><p>一下床就會頭暈目眩，只能躺在床上，稍微好點也只能窩在沙發上，看書玩手機，看沒多久眼睛就會酸澀，身體狀況不好只能無聊的待在家裡</p><p> </p><p>維持了好一陣子這樣的日子讓圓佑的心情日漸煩悶</p><p> </p><p>反觀珉奎，又接了一檔綜藝，一個星期拍攝兩次，再加上原本就有的，珉奎一個星期內有一半的時間在工作</p><p> </p><p>讓圓佑有些羨慕，他既不用承受懷孕之苦還能意氣風發的在電視上出現，幾個月後還可以多出一個孩子</p><p> </p><p>所有的幸苦都是圓佑在承受，偏偏珉奎一回家看見他今天吃不下去而到掉的飯菜，或是看見自己玩一會手機，或是偶爾吃起蔬菜餅乾不吐時多吃了一點</p><p> </p><p>都會板著一張臉說</p><p> </p><p>「哥要為了寶寶著想，還有身體著想，不要總是為你自己高興就好」</p><p> </p><p>這要是放在平時圓佑一定會給珉奎一記冷眼轉身將他關在門外，幾天不理他，冷暴力一向是珉奎的罩門</p><p> </p><p>但是自從有了寶寶後圓佑離不開珉奎，只有珉奎在身邊時那些不是能夠稍微離自己遠一點，而且每當聞到珉奎抱著自己散發的信息素後，氣就消了一大半</p><p> </p><p>圓佑把這個歸類為孕夫症候群的症狀</p><p> </p><p>這天圓佑窩在沙發上等珉奎回家，手裡拿著一本助理給的劇本看</p><p> </p><p>這個劇本還沒訂好什麼時候拍，還在籌資階段，監製說了，想要圓佑主演，如果現在能確定要接演，拉資金會更順利，他們願意等圓佑生產完哺乳期結束並休養完再開拍</p><p> </p><p>助理看了看內容是個不錯的劇本，很適合拿來當圓佑的復出之作</p><p> </p><p>圓佑打開一瓶可樂打算邊看邊喝，他也是碳酸中毒者，怕會反胃且珉奎不讓，已經許久未碰了，想著試試看偶爾喝一點有沒關係，泯了一小口</p><p> </p><p>嗯……果然還是不行</p><p> </p><p>圓佑果斷放棄了那瓶可樂，把他放在桌上繼續看自己手中的劇本</p><p> </p><p>不多時珉奎到家了，他今天心情不太好，因為今天節目的嘉賓有一位原本圓佑下檔戲的另一個主演，圓佑懷孕的事早已在業界傳開</p><p> </p><p>珉奎聽到他跟別人談起新的主演換成誰時嘆道</p><p> </p><p>「唉，要是全圓佑能演就好了，少了他就覺得人物色彩卻了幾分」</p><p> </p><p>「也沒辦法，畢竟懷孕了，拍戲拍不成了」</p><p> </p><p>「雖說孩子是上天的禮物，但這禮物來的不太是時候，這個時機挺重要的，圓佑可惜了」</p><p> </p><p>聽了這些話珉奎想起將近一個月前圓佑和助理的談話</p><p> </p><p>“這些戲約都是很好的劇本，都放棄掉說實話很可惜的”</p><p> </p><p>“我有什麼辦法”</p><p> </p><p>心裡的對於讓圓佑這時懷孕多了好幾分歉意</p><p> </p><p>圓佑認真的看著劇本根本沒發現珉奎到家了，珉奎走入廚房準備把手上沾染的細菌洗乾淨，再去陪圓佑</p><p> </p><p>卻立即發現了幾乎沒動的飯菜，走出來又看見茶几上幾個蔬菜餅乾的包裝，還有桌上那瓶冒著水氣可樂，再來就是完全沒有察覺自己認真閱讀劇本的圓佑</p><p> </p><p>接著想起稍早聽到的話，珉奎一時之間火氣不打一處來</p><p> </p><p>自己明明這麼努力的想要照顧好圓佑，每天起一大早給他做營養的飯菜，他卻不賞臉吃不到幾口就倒掉，只吃些垃圾食物，還喝碳酸飲料</p><p> </p><p>每次工作結束累得要命，還是花時間看一些書，學習關於照顧孕夫的知識，他卻只是窩在沙發或床上滑手機或看一些無關緊要的書，現在還看著劇本，根本沒有發現他</p><p> </p><p>珉奎沒有多做思考，一把抽走圓佑手上的劇本</p><p> </p><p>「你幹什麼？」</p><p> </p><p>「全圓佑！你到底想不想要這個孩子」</p><p> </p><p>珉奎從來沒有這樣喊過圓佑的全名，圓佑嚇了一跳外，又聽到珉奎把寶寶掛在嘴邊，吼了回去</p><p> </p><p>「你發什麼神經，說這什麼話？」</p><p> </p><p>「不吃正餐，淨吃些垃圾食物，還喝碳酸飲料，你是不是覺得懷了寶寶剝奪了你的正常生活才這樣處處跟我作對」</p><p> </p><p>「金珉奎我什麼時候這樣說過了」</p><p> </p><p>「不是嗎？因為懷孕逼不得已推掉了好幾個很好的戲約，覺得很可惜，所以現在才會孩子都沒長全就開始看新劇本，連我回來都不知道，是不是巴不得沒有這個孩子，好讓你的事業登上定點，才會對肚子裡的寶寶這麼不上心」</p><p> </p><p>剛從公司上來家裡的勝哲和凈漢一字不漏的聽到了，馬上喝斥他</p><p> </p><p>「金珉奎夠了！」</p><p> </p><p>突然圓佑猛地的從沙發起身，用力的撥掉桌上的可樂想要出氣，提起頭紅著眼睛對珉奎大吼</p><p> </p><p>「寶寶寶寶，你的眼裡就只有肚子裡的孩子，根本就沒有在意我的感受！」</p><p> </p><p>「圓佑！」凈漢衝上前擔心的拉著圓佑，卻被對方狠狠的甩開</p><p> </p><p>珉奎愣住了，圓佑從前就算再生氣也只是冷眼一瞪不理他，從沒有像這樣歇斯底里的大吼</p><p> </p><p>「自從知道有寶寶開始，你就一個勁他研究什麼東西對寶寶好可以幫助寶寶，我當然樂見寶寶健康，但是你知道嗎，什麼東西吃進我嘴裡都沒有味道，你又不准我吃調味很重的東西，辣的鹹的甜的你都要管，但為了寶寶我努力忍耐吃下一點，只有那種餅乾吃了不會反胃，你從來沒問過我好不好吃，吃不吃得下，即使剩一堆你也沒問過為什麼不吃，只是說我任性」</p><p> </p><p>圓佑越說越委屈，眼淚奪出淚眶，珉奎沒想到圓佑會哭</p><p> </p><p>「哥……」</p><p> </p><p>「圓佑你冷靜點」勝哲走近想要安撫圓佑卻沒有效果</p><p> </p><p>「你知道我每天都不舒服只能躺床上或坐沙發上，下去公司看孩子們練習都沒體力，看手機看書也是一下就眼睛酸，什麼事都不能做，而你呢？你感受不到這些痛苦，還可以去上節目，在樓下指導孩子們，來去自如，我看劇本怎麼了？為了孩子我把工作都推了，難道你要我生完孩子以後永遠待在家裡守著他守著你？我會瘋掉」</p><p> </p><p>「我不是這個意思，哥…我……」</p><p> </p><p>珉奎整理不出話語對圓佑解釋</p><p> </p><p>圓佑顫抖的調整哭亂的呼吸，眼淚止不住的往下掉，他不想這麼軟弱，梨花帶淚的跟他哭訴，可他沒辦法停止或許這就是懷孕帶來的轉變</p><p> </p><p>「金珉奎我知道你很在意這個孩子，為他做了很多事，但，我對這孩子不是沒有付出的」圓佑粗暴的抹掉自己臉上的淚痕，抬眼冷冷的看著珉奎錯愕的表情「是不是巴不得沒有這個孩子……你怎麼能說出這種話」</p><p> </p><p>「我……」</p><p> </p><p>圓佑不管珉奎說了什麼，轉身走到門口，在牆上拽了把鑰匙</p><p> </p><p>「全圓佑！不要意氣用事！」</p><p> </p><p>勝哲毫不猶豫的跟了上去，珉奎卻被凈漢攔住</p><p> </p><p>「你現在去追只會讓他更生氣，別擔心勝哲會處理好的」</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>